


小哥哥

by kiiiiiK



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: 我也不知道为什么要写这个





	小哥哥

【KiinXFaker】小哥哥

他被操得软软的，赤条条的双腿折起来按压在身体两侧。像一串鼓胀的葡萄，长了一辈子，在阳光下酿晒了好久。确定可以了，翻来覆去扩张了好久，冠头顶开颤巍巍的褶皱，一口气顶了进去。屋里的空调一直是定时的，一个小时就会关上，两人汗淋淋地贴在一起，挤着凑着在凉被里。  
休赛期的夏天，对于他来说，更像是一场无所事事的狂欢。在役的小男友突然摸索到了人生的一扇门，见他的机会太少了，把每个日子揉碎了掰开了压缩成一个世界末日的几分几秒和他做爱。只剩下做爱。他难得放任了这种颓唐又绵软的生活，与他一道。太热了，热到只是呼吸，听着空调声，看看外面炎热的太阳，都觉得打不起精神。躺在床上头碰头脚挨脚，无声地恋爱和相处。突然两具热切的身体，黏在一起，小男友顶着他，热腾腾的像虚度所有光阴的夏季。一边轻声地道歉，一边问可以吗。

李相赫的小侄女儿终于被扔了出来，年轻的爸妈突然想要去一趟南半球，烦人的小尾巴自然给到了李相赫。相赫叔叔连泡面都懒得煮，两人凑在一起，石头剪子布，输了的人走到街角，顶着巨大的太阳买回两人的食物。  
这种虐童式育儿法在金基仁俱乐部放假后终于有了改善。小丫头被抱在厨房大理石台面上坐着，和小哥哥聊无穷无尽的天。看他煮汤，看他洗碗，跟他说班上那个这个讨厌的男生又暗恋她。  
她说，虽然他们都暗恋我。但我不喜欢他们。  
金基仁说：哦？那你喜欢谁？  
小丫头示意他凑过来。  
亲了他一下。  
说：我第一名最喜欢你。  
她踩着大大的拖鞋，稍不注意就穿了过去，变成支架一般的靴子，晃悠了几下就掉落在地，啪地两声。她说：我上次去看你比赛了！  
她一脸看破世事的成熟，说：他们暗恋我，是因为他们想要我找你签名！我才不要上当。  
金基仁把泡发的海带捞出来，艰难地理解了一下：所以你——不认识他？  
他指了指走廊另一头的卧室。  
“他又抢了我的卡券！”  
小丫头想起来了，她人小鬼大，脑子里全是压抑不住的表达，指着紧闭的卧室门，背着李相赫说他坏话。  
叽叽喳喳。  
金基仁问她：什么卡券？  
小丫头说是街角游戏厅的奖品，要凑够一百张就可以兑换那个超级无敌大的大黄鸭。  
哥哥，我想把大黄鸭放在浴缸里——  
卧室的门开了。  
李相赫汲着拖鞋走出来，手里的书，卷成一卷，给了小丫头一下：那是我赢的。是我的。我想兑什么就兑什么。  
小丫头反驳他，腾地跳下台面，临走还附赠了一个鬼脸。

空调又被关上了。  
过于节约的始作俑者，浑身大汗，打滑的腿环不住对方的腰，撞狠了就缩着往上跑，被插得天昏地暗。  
空调又响了。挂在金基仁手臂两侧的腿跟着节奏被操得一晃一晃，太久不出门，白得惊心动魄。他踢到了遥控器，砸在地上啪嗒一声，空调又开了。白森森的冷气从天花板上的出风口平缓地滑出。屋里没那么热了，还是满身黏腻的汗。他伸出清零零的手臂，无可奈何地环到了小男友的脖颈。他被操怕了，缩成一团承担着爱，还有爱所带来的毁灭一切的专注和痛苦。做爱会让他越来越小，好像献祭自己入了大海，从头到脚，连头发丝都在海里无助地漂浮。他的感知只剩下相连的地方，啪啪地，海浪拍打，情欲也在拍打。又爽又痛，受不了时只好呜呜地偷偷喘，金基仁克制又蛮横地捣，掐住腰，翻过来，捅进去又狠狠地插，禁欲太久的职业选手一腔逞勇斗狠，爱和欲望都不会有尽头。他汗津津地回头看他，被凑过来的后辈吻住，嘴角被轻轻地咬，叼着一块儿肉磨。他的手撑在床头，被操得受不了，金基仁忍不住了，每一次都全部拔出来长驱直入地干他。

意乱情迷，李相赫唯一保有的理智，脖子拧出一个脆弱的弧度，转身来抱住他的小男友，推拒又热切地欢迎。穴口撑到极致，腰和腿都软软的，一次又一次在暴风雨里塌陷下来，被按在床单上磨。  
夏天的情欲和荷尔蒙太强了，他受不了的。仰起头脆弱地呻吟。腿根抽搐着夹紧，一边放肆一边退却。他被撞的，魂魄都聚不拢，迷迷瞪瞪地放任他，夏日蝉鸣，盛夏的音乐和汽水瓶上的水滴一样零零散散，屋子里除了空调工作的声音，只有被撞碎的理智和破碎的喘息。  
其实金基仁什么也没有做，就平白享受着天大的特权，因为哥哥喜欢他，因为哥哥偶尔放纵他。人前清冷又端正的李相赫，正不太情愿地趴在床上被他干。他缓了下，压着灭顶的快感，掰开他的腿又往里面进了进，抵死了狠命地磨。  
他咬着小哥哥的耳朵，问，哥，还好吗。  
李相赫拼命地摇头，根本没听清，只是下意识地拒绝。白色T恤半褪，推了上去挂在瘦削的蝴蝶骨上，那里有一对潜伏的翅膀，秃噜秃噜，像热水蒸汽一样疯狂鸣响。后背被舔得湿漉漉的，汗水和津液一起，滑溜溜的，像泥鳅。下体被凿到酸麻，耳边是啪啪的声音，夹杂着不太诚恳的歉意。李相赫摸索到了他的手，把额头死死贴在他伸过来帮忙支撑的小臂。浑身痉挛，甬道挤压着金基仁的性器，一片一片雪白的高潮拍打过来，身体里的小野兽冲得越来越悍，他咬住唇忍受接下来的凌虐。

敲门声吓得他一震，夹得金基仁一声闷哼。他惊惶地抬头看。  
小丫头在门外，又来找她第一名最喜欢的小哥哥，拍打着门板，一边扯着嗓子俏生生地喊：哥哥——  
金基仁抵着他狠插了几下，每一下都又深又痛。他捂着嘴，在小丫头坚持的拍门声里，被顶得魂飞魄散。金基仁终于缓过来。哑着嗓子朝门外喊。  
“什么事儿？”  
小丫头隔着门居然和他对起话来。  
“叔叔又抢了我的卡券！”  
金基仁安抚地亲了亲他的额角，下体浅浅地干着他。他受不了这种看似温柔的缠绵，特别对方还在跟小孩子讨论卡券的归属，挣扎出来踹了他一脚。  
金基仁压低了声音问他：你怎么又抢小姑娘的东西？  
李相赫被捅得呜咽，找了个机会为自己辩驳：那本来就是我的。

小丫头最喜欢的金基仁小哥哥的裁决，卡券属于她。  
由于李相赫已经把卡券花掉了，不得已趁着傍晚太阳落下，带她出门打电动挣来补给她。  
小丫头举着手，牵着叔叔的手。太热了一气之下去剪了头发，和叔叔差不多的样子。金基仁回俱乐部了，走前拍了张照，留下了小丫头长发辫子精致可爱的造型，万一以后奶奶怪罪下来，他可以拿来当免死金牌。  
李相赫说：你不要敲这个鼓了。  
你要按照这上面的圈圈敲，不要乱敲。  
小姑娘攥着鼓棒，气呼呼地说：我没有乱敲！  
李相赫说：原来靠打游戏挣钱这么难。我打了一个晚上的鼓，只能换三分之一个大黄鸭。

夜晚的风太热了。  
他在闹腾腾的电玩店里浑身是汗。小丫头舔着冰激凌在一旁等。李相赫眼疾手快拽走了吐出来的卡券。  
他跑到柜台，指着大黄鸭旁边的小青蛙说，您好，我要这个。  
小丫头提了小裙子冲过来，一边喊：别听他的——收回，你收回！！！  
她像知了一样喳喳。  
她和叔叔理论，拽着小青蛙的腿往柜台上放：我们不要这个，我们不要这个——！！  
李相赫抱着小青蛙。小丫头插着腰据理力争：你又抢我的！  
李相赫说：这本来就是我的。

END


End file.
